If I Never Knew You
by M.M. Alice
Summary: Cahara is the Shah Catahl, a deadly assassin hired to kill the Pharaoh, and Seto is a High Priest in the Pharaoh’s court. After being caught by the High Priest, fate throws her for a loop. Will destiny bring them together or tear them apart? OCXSeto.
1. Chapter 1

Silence crept across the desert near the city of Thebes as the sun began to set. Two figures appeared on a hilltop near the city. One of the figures was a white haired man dressed in a kilt and a red robe who was riding a black horse. The other was a woman with black hair dressed in a black brassiere and a black skirt that was slit down the sides who was driving a black chariot pulled by cheetahs. The man and woman looked down at the city from the hilltop with amusement. They watched at the citizens of Thebes close their shops for an early holiday. They saw that gypsies and other entertainers were entering the city and heading to the palace. Nobles and other important officials were entering the palace dressed in their finest clothes, bearing gifts.

"Look at all those arrogant fools, Catahl," remarked the white haired man, glaring at the city.

"I see them, Bakura. Now can we get off of this hill and actually do what we came here to do?" asked the black haired woman who was the Shah Catahl, the most wanted assassin in all of Egypt. She stared at the Thief King impatiently with her bright green eyes, and she played with an obsidian pendant in the shape of a cat's eye that was fastened on a gold chain around her neck. Bakura glared back at her.

"Fine," replied Bakura, waving his hand at her. "Pray tell, what exactly do you plan on doing? You never told me your part of this little plan."

Putting on a black mask, the Shah Catahl smirked and chuckled softly. "I'm going to be a fatal distraction." She replied, signaling her cheetahs to move. The large cats broke into a run and pulled their mistress down the hill towards the city. Bakura nudged his horse into a gallop and followed the Shah Catahl.

The palace's servants and slaves bustled about the throne room, decorating and preparing for the night's celebration. High Priest Seto stood outside the throne room, watching the servants and slaves exit and enter. He leaned against the stone wall, wishing that he could go in, but unfortunately for the priest, the Pharaoh had forbidden him to come inside the throne room today. The reason being that today was Seto's eighteenth birthday, and he was being thrown somewhat a surprise party. Seto of course knew about the celebration, but he did not know what entertainment was booked, or who was coming, or what food they were serving. The High Priest had no control over his own party, and he was becoming aggravated.

"Good evening, Master Seto. Excited for your party?" asked a man wearing a gold headdress, a white tunic, and the Millennium Ring. Seto looked at the man with an emotionless gaze.

"Not particularly, Master Mahad. I just want to know what's going on in there," replied Seto, nodding his head towards the throne room. Then an idea dawned on the High Priest. "Mahad, could you go in the throne room then come back and tell me what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, but I can't. The Pharaoh has forbidden everyone from telling you any details about your party," remarked Mahad, smiling. "Why don't you stop brooding and wait in your room for the party to start. It begins in a half hour."

Seto hated being told what to do, but he saw Mahad's point. It was useless to stand outside the throne room. He pushed himself off the wall and walked back to his room.

Outside in the shadows of the palace, Bakura waited with his horse and the Shah Catahl's cheetahs, waiting for the Shah Catahl to return. His horse didn't like the cheetahs very much, and it continuously snorted and pawed at the ground. The Thief King jerked on the horse's reins, telling it to stop. 'What could be taking her so long?' wondered Bakura, growing impatient. Then, the Shah Catahl came running up to Bakura and the animals, but her appearance was slightly different. Bakura gawked at the sight of his partner's new outfit.

She was not wearing her black ensemble. Instead she wore a bright red brassiere that was embroidered with silver thread and emblazoned with rubies. Strings of red beads fell from the middle of the brassiere and draped down her stomach. She wore a red beaded dancer's belt that was also embroidered with silver thread and emblazoned with rubies. She wore a ruby choker around her neck and a transparent red scarf across the middle of her face that covered her nose, mouth and chin. The outfit didn't leave much to the imagination, and that's how the Shah Catahl wanted it.

"So, Thief King, how do I look?" asked the Shah Catahl, seductively.

Bakura regained his composure. He cleared his throat, and replied, "I don't know about fatal, but you are definitely are going to be distracting, Catahl." He looked her over once more and noticed she was still wearing her cat's eye pendant. "Your pendant might give you away though."

"Those fools will be paying more attention to my body than they will be to my jewelry," snapped the Shah Catahl, defensively. She didn't go anywhere without her cat's eye pendant, and she wasn't about to start. The Thief King glared at her.

"Whatever… Let's go. You've wasted enough time. The celebration or the High Priest has already started," remarked Bakura, letting go of the animals. Then he started the process of sneaking into the Pharaoh's palace.

Once the duo was inside, Bakura climbed up into the rafters of the throne room and hid the shadows. He took out a bow and arrow and waited to get a clear shot of the Pharaoh which was difficult because he was surrounded by his sacred guardians. He hoped that the Shah Catahl would do her job well enough so he could get his revenge.

On the ground, the Shah Catahl walked into the throne room from a side entrance and scanned the room. She knew Bakura was already in the rafters, waiting for her. She watched as other dancers dragged the party guests onto the dance floor. The Shah Catahl noticed most of the guests were also drunk, but she didn't care about them. Her gaze wandered over to the Pharaoh and his priests. They didn't look drunk, but looks could be deceiving. She sauntered over to the Pharaoh and his priests, swaying her hips with the beat of the music.

'The Pharaoh pulled out all of the stops for my celebration,' thought Seto, eating the bit of food that was on his plate. He boredly watched the other guests having fun, thinking about how they were fools for getting drunk. He took a small sip of wine from his gold wine goblet.

"Are you having a good birthday, Seto?" asked a voice to his right.

Seto peered over to his right and saw that it was Pharaoh Atem who had spoken to him. "Yes, I am, Pharaoh," replied Seto, smiling. It was a lie. Seto wasn't enjoying himself at all; he hated parties.

"Excellent," replied the Pharaoh, sitting in his throne.

Seto returned his gaze to the dance floor. His eyes went wide as he saw a black haired woman dressed in red walking towards him. He wondered if she would have the audacity to come and approach him.

The Shah Catahl had the High Priest in her sights. 'If I can get him away from the Pharaoh, then Bakura will have a clear shot,' thought the Shah Catahl, smirking. She slowly made her way up to the priest and walked around his chair. Her fingertips brushed across the High Priest's shoulder and leaned down to make eye contact with him. The High Priest had the most beautiful blue eyes that she had ever seen. He was also one of the most handsome men she had ever seen. This was turning out to be a good job.

"Why do you look so bored, my lord? This is your party. You should be having fun," asked the Shah Catahl, taking Seto's hand in her's. "Why don't you come with me, and I'll show you how to have a good time?"

Her voice was peaceful and seductive. The High Priest was enchanted by her every word. He was about to let this dark haired woman whisk him away, but then he remembered himself.

"I shouldn't. I mu-" started Seto, trying to deny her.

"Oh no. You really should," said the Shah Catahl, cutting off the High Priest's words. She pulled Seto out of his seat and onto the dance floor with the rest of the guests. The Pharaoh and the other sacred guardians watch in amazement when they saw Seto being drag out onto the floor by the beautiful dark haired girl.

Out on floor, the Shah Catahl danced around the High Priest. Seto was a little stunned at first, and he didn't know what to do. Then, he took her by the hand and started to dance with her. Soon they were dancing something that looked like a samba. The Shah Catahl's beaded skirt flared out as she spun around and twirled. She nimbly followed the High Priest as he led her around the dance floor, and as she kept his attention away from the Pharaoh. Most of the other guest that were dancing moved off of the dance floor and watch her and Seto dance. The guests started to clap to the beat. The dance was so enthralling that the Shah Catahl almost forgot why she was at the palace.

Bakura watched the Shah Catahl and the High Priest dance from the rafters. A wicked grin was plastered on his face. 'She is having way too much fun with this job,' thought the Thief King. Though he had to agree her little performance was distracting enough that no one would notice an arrow flying at the Pharaoh. So Bakura nocked his arrow and aimed for the Pharaoh's heart. He let the arrow go and watch it fly towards his enemy.

Unfortunately for Bakura, the High Priest Mahad noticed the arrow and pushed the Pharaoh out of harms way. The arrow pierced the Pharaoh's throne, and the whole room became silent. Seto and the Shah Catahl stopped dancing and turned towards the Pharaoh. The Shah Catahl was displeased to see that the Pharaoh was still alive, but she didn't show it. Suddenly, Bakura swung down from the rafters and landed in the middle of the crowd.

"Well, Pharaoh, this has been a great party, but sadly I must leave you now." remarked Bakura, smirking. He turned to the Shah Catahl, and said, "As usual, Catahl, every man for himself." Then the Thief King ran off.

'Bloody bastard!' screamed the Shah Catahl in her mind. Breaking from Seto's grasp, she sprinted for the door. The guest screamed and moved out of her way, and she ran past them.

It took a second for the High Priest to react. Bakura was in the throne room. The Shah Catahl was in his arms, and now she was sprinting away. Then Seto yelled, "Block the door! Get the assassin!"

Guards with shields and spears blocked the Shah Catahl's exit, but that didn't faze her. She merely aerialed over the guards and their spears and ran down the hallway. She didn't know where she was going, and it was too late to find Bakura. So she just turned down random hallways and ran faster than whomever was chasing her, but she knew she would have to hide soon. She glanced behind her and saw no one and quickly went into the closest room. She quickly closed the door behind her and looked for an exit. There was a balcony, but she couldn't go out there right now. Guards would probably find her and come running in. She ventured further into the room to a wardrobe. The Shah Catahl opened the wardrobe, hoping to find something she could change into, so she could get out of the skimpy dancer's clothes. Unfortunately for her, it was a man's wardrobe, and the only thing she could find was a black robe. 'It's better than nothing,' thought the Shah Catahl, removing the black robe from the wardrobe. Then she heard footsteps outside the room and ran into room connected to the room. She silently closed the door to the connected room and looked for some place to hide. The Shah Catahl soon realized that the connected room was a very large bathroom. Then she saw a column that was wide enough to hide her body and concealed herself behind it and waited.

The High Priest watched the Shah Catahl escape out of the throne room and quickly followed her. He wasn't going to let her escape and make him look like a fool. Seto followed her down the many hallways. He followed her around one corner, but when he turned the corner she disappeared. Uncertain of where the Shah Catahl went, Seto continued to run down the hallway. The other sacred guardians and regular guards joined in Seto's search. They searched for hours, but no one could find the assassin. Pharaoh Atem ended the search since everyone was close to exhaustion.

"That is enough. The Shah Catahl has most likely escaped. There is nothing we can do now," said the Pharaoh to his sacred guardians. High Priest Seto stepped forward and bowed.

"My apologies, Pharaoh. We have failed you," said Seto. The other guardians bowed to the Pharaoh and apologized as well. The Pharaoh did not think his guardians failed him, but he forgave them to make them feel better. Then everyone went there separate ways to go to bed and get what little sleep they could before morning.

The High Priest entered his room and collapsed on his bed. He thought of the black haired assassin that escaped him. Seto became angry at the thought of the Shah Catahl dancing with him and making a fool of him. He sat up and glared angrily around the room. Then he noticed something of place; his wardrobe doors were open. Seto silently grabbed the scimitar near his bed and unsheathed it. He through the sheath on his bed and cautiously walked towards his wardrobe. Seto poke around inside the wardrobe, but no one was in it. Though he did notice his black robe was missing. Being wary, Seto entered his bathroom.

The Shah Catahl heard the bathroom door open, and she held her breath. She heard footsteps that were slowly approaching her. Seto was nearing the column that the Shah Catahl was hiding behind. He rounded around the column, and she rounded around it, trying to keep out of his sight. Unfortunately for her, Seto saw her before she saw him and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Caught you, assassin," stated the High Priest, coldly.

The Shah Catahl tried to release herself from Seto's grasp by twisting and jerking, but the High Priest held strong. Slowly she back up to the edge of the bath that was filled with water. When she felt the water on her toes, she jumped and ran into the High Priest. Seto took this opportunity to twist her arm behind her back and place his sword at her throat. The Shah Catahl stopped squirming when she felt the blade on her skin. She knew fighting was futile at this point. The High Priest felt that his captive stopped moving and he released her arm a little. That was the opening the Shah Catahl needed. With her elbow, she hit the High Priest in the stomach. The pressure from the blow caused Seto to release the Shah Catahl and stumble back. She made a run for the door, but the High Priest recovered quickly and grabbed her wrist again. He pulled back and threw her onto the floor. Seto ran out of the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. The Shah Catahl tried to open the door, but she couldn't. She was trapped in the High Priest's bathroom. 'At least it's not his bedroom,' thought the Shah Catahl, trying to look on the bright side.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Seto awoke filled with pride that he had captured the assassin. He quickly dressed and made his way to the throne room. With his Millennium Rod on hand, Seto entered the throne room and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"I have news of the Shah Catahl's whereabouts, Pharaoh." informed the High Priest. An audible gasp came from the other guardians.

"You do? Where is she?" asked the Pharaoh, a little surprised by the news.

"My bathroom, sire," replied Seto, with a small grin.

"Your bathroom? How did she get in there?" asked Mahad, somewhat confused.

"How am I supposed to know, Mahad? I went into my room last night, walked into the bathroom, and she was hiding behind a column. Now she is locked inside," retorted Seto, a little agitated.

"Should we move her?" asked the High Priestess Isis.

"I tried to last night, and she almost got away. I don't think we should risk it," replied Seto, in a serious tone.

"Master Seto is right. We have her trapped. She's not in a jail cell, but she is trapped. We should take advantage of the situation and question her," stated High Priest Karim.

"Yes, but who shall question her?" asked the Pharaoh, deep in thought. The room was silent for a moment. "You shall, Seto."

The High Priest was taken aback for a moment. "Yes, Pharaoh," replied Seto, leaving the throne room. He stormed back to his room, angry that he had to interrogate the Shah Catahl. 'Why can't Isis do it,' thought the High Priest, entering his room and slamming the door. He walked into his bathroom and was a little surprised at what he saw. The Shah Catahl was bathing in his bath completely naked and without her mask. She looked at Seto and showed no signs of modesty, but she was a bit scared that he had seen her face.

"If you're here to drag me to prison, could it at least wait until after I'm finished bathing?" remarked the Shah Catahl, before she dunked under the water. She came up out of the water and grabbed a towel. As she rose out of the water, she quickly wrapped the towel around herself. Then she took the black robe she stole the night before and put it on. The Shah Catahl removed the towel as soon as she secured the robe.

The High Priest took a seat in one of the chairs near the bath, and she lounged on the pile of pillows that was near the chair. Seto looked at the Shah Catahl, and thought, 'She is possibly one of the most attractive women in all of Egypt.' He pulled himself back to reality. He could be infatuated with a criminal. He decided to get right to the point.

"Where is the Thief King's hide out?" asked Seto, coldly.

"Don't know," replied the Shah Catahl, nonchalantly.

"Do you think his is there now?"

"Don't care."

"Are you going to reply to any of my questions with a real answer?" asked the High Priest, getting angry.

"Don't count on it," replied the Shah Catahl, smirking at Seto.

Seto soon became aggravated with the black haired woman before him. The fact that she was smirking at him wasn't helping his mood either. The High Priest growled in frustration. He rubbed the side if his head, wondering how he could make her answer his questions. As Seto thought, the Shah Catahl rolled over on her back and watched the High Priest. 'He's too young to be stressing so much,' thought the Shah Catahl, pursing her lips. She rolled over on her stomach and pushed herself off the ground. She walked behind the High Priest and started to massage his shoulders. Seto relaxed at her touch. He knew he shouldn't be relaxing, but it was too hard to resist.

"What are you doing?" asked Seto, trying not to show that he was enjoying the message.

"Trying to distract you. Why? Is it working?" replied the Shah Catahl, slowly.

"A little…" retorted the High Priest, closing his eyes. The Shah Catahl started humming while she massaged his shoulders. The High Priest went even further into his relaxation. The Shah Catahl could have escaped, but something made her remain with the High Priest. As he calmed down, Seto thought over the Shah Catahl's words. 'Trying to distract you… She could be planning on escaping!' He thought. He came out of his peace, and sat upright in the chair. The Shah Catahl noticed his movement and stopped the message. A sigh of aggravation escaped the High Priest's lips.

"How about I make you a deal, High Priest?" remarked the Shah Catahl, walking back to the pile of pillows. She laid back down and stared at Seto with her green eyes.

"And what would that be?" asked Seto, staring into the dark haired woman's green eyes.

"I'll answer every question you ask me truthfully, if you can guess my name." She stated. She had more at risk than he did.

"How can I be certain that you are telling the truth, and there are a million names in the world? How am I supposed to know which one is right? Also why must I play your little game when I could drag you down to the prison and torture the answers out of you?" retorted Seto, a bit cruelly.

"Because if you drag me out of this bathroom, I can escape out of the balcony. Anyway I was going to give you a hint," replied the Shah Catahl. Seto raised an eyebrow waiting for her to continue. This could be an intriguing game.

"Very well. I accept your deal. What is the hint?" asked the High Priest, confidently.

"My name is an alternate spelling of one of the deserts in Egypt." She said, coolly. Without another word, Seto rose from the chair and walked out of the bathroom, leaving the Shah Catahl. He remembered to lock the bathroom door, just incase she did try to escape.

Seto sat in the royal library, pouring over maps of Egypt. He also had a list of deserts in Egypt. Many of the names that were on the list were scratched out due to logical thinking. The High Priest had spent the rest of the day and most of the night, gathering every single name of every single desert in Egypt. Then he crossed out all of the names that couldn't be feminine. Next he crossed out the names that didn't have alternate spellings. Then he was only left with one desert: the Western Sahara. 'Could Sahara have a different spelling?' thought Seto, staring at the name on the list. Then the High Priest Shada came into the library. He walked over to Seto and looked at all the different maps.

"Shada, could Sahara be spelled differently?" asked Seto, deep in thought.

Shada looked at Seto, bewildered. "I knew a woman whose name was Cahara. She spelled it with a C." He replied, confused. Then Seto looked at if he just had an epiphany.

"Thank you, Shada." replied Seto, running out of the library. As Seto ran away, Shada stared at the High Priest with perplexity.

Seto burst into the bathroom and awoke the Shah Catahl who had been sleeping on the pile of pillows. He grinned filled with pride. She gave him a tired and bored look. She yawned and laid her head back on the pillows.

"I know what your name is," stated the High Priest, briskly walking over to the dark haired woman.

"Really? And what would my name be, High Priest?" asked the Shah Catahl, tiredly.

"Your name is Cahara. Spelled with a 'C', not an 'S'" replied Seto, staring down at her. The Shah Catahl sat up at the sound of her name. He did get her name right. 'But how? That desert clue gave it away,' thought Cahara, frustrated.

"You're right. My name is Cahara. Congratulations, High Priest, When would you like to start our interrogation session?" retorted Cahara, tiredly smiling. She laid down on the pillows once again and closed her eyes, too tired to keep herself upright. She hoped that he was planning on interrogating her tomorrow. She wasn't in the mood for questions tonight. Seto watched Cahara return to her slumber.

'Maybe it is too late to question her,' thought the High Priest. Then he shook his head at his thought. 'Since when do I care if a prisoner gets sleep? I should question her right now, but she looks so innocent when she sleeps. It's almost hard to believe this woman has killed hundreds.'

There was a raging war of emotions inside Seto, and he didn't know what to do with them. He wanted to get information about Bakura, but he also wanted to know about her. He knew she should be in a jail cell, but he wanted her here, close to him. The High Priest was confused by the new emotion, unable to link it to others. Thoughts of what he desired and what were expected of him flew around in his head. Seto looked at Cahara once more and decided that the interrogation would begin tomorrow. He needed sleep as well after the long day of name hunting.

"Where did you live before you became an assassin?" asked Seto, throwing the four counting sticks. A week had past since Seto had discovered Cahara's name, and now the High Priest and the Shah Catahl were playing Senet during an interrogation session. The game had been going on for a good two hours, and Seto was currently winning, having less playing pieces than Catahl. They were both sitting in chairs, staring attentively at the Senet board. The sticks landed with three decorated sides up, and Seto moved his piece three times.

"Bubastis. I wanted to be a priestess of Bastet. Ha ha that never happened," replied Cahara, throwing the sticks. They landed on all decorated sides up. She moved her pieces four times and removed it from the board.

"Why did you leave the temple?" continued the High Priest, throwing the sticks again. He threw a two, giving his pieces the right amount of spaces to leave the board. Now Seto have one piece left, and Cahara had two. He liked how the game was in his favor.

"I didn't leave them. My caravan was killed by bandits while we were traveling to Memphis. A group of assassins found me, took me in, and trained me to be a killer too." She stated, nonchalantly. She wondered why the High Priest was asking questions that related to her and not Bakura. It was quite unusual to be asking a prisoner useless questions, although she thought it was cute. She threw the sticks and landed a one. 'Well that won't help me,' thought Cahara, moving her piece forward one space.

Seto didn't ask her another question. He threw the sticks and landed all the plain sides up, and the pieces he needed to move was on square twenty-six. That meant he could clear the piece and win. Seto removed the piece from the board, and said, proudly, "I win."

"Hmmm… Not fair. I'll beat you next time," remarked the Shah Catahl, groaning at her loss.

Then the sound of horns came from outside the palace. Seto rushed out of the bathroom, and Cahara followed behind him. The two stood out on the balcony and watched as a green curtained litter approached the palace steps. Then the Pharaoh walked down the steps with followed by the five other sacred guardians. A young woman stepped out of the litter. The woman had short brown hair, and she was wearing an emerald green dress. The brown haired woman curtsied to the Pharaoh, and he looked as if he wanted to embrace her. Then the Pharaoh linked arms with the woman and led her into the palace. The sacred guardians followed behind them and joined in whatever conversation the two were having.

"Lady Teana has arrived. Time does fly, I suppose," remarked Seto, leaning on the balcony ledge.

"Who is she?" retorted Cahara, less than impressed.

"She's an aristocrat from Lower Egypt. The Pharaoh is quite smitten with her. He's planning on throwing a banquet in her honor," continued the High Priest, coolly. Cahara chuckled softly. She was getting valuable information.

'The Pharaoh in love. What Bakura wouldn't give for this information?' thought Cahara, darkly. What enemy of the Pharaoh wouldn't pay money to know a weakness of the Pharaoh? "Good on him." She replied, with slight smile.

"I'm a little worried though. Lady Teana doesn't like the guards following her, even though we tell her it's for her own protection. I was supposed to solve this problem before she arrived," said Seto, deep in thought. He sighed in frustration. He had been so caught up in questioning the Shah Catahl that he forgot about figuring out a way to protect Lady Teana without guard. Then an idea dawned on him. It was very unorthodox and required a lot of trust, but it just might work.

"Let me guess. You didn't figure out how to protect her yet?" asked the Shah Catahl, somewhat insultingly.

"Actually, I thought of a solution. You can obviously defend yourself, and you have no problem with killing," said Seto, walking back into his room.

"Naturally," remarked Cahara in a suspicious tone, following him.

"Then you could protect Lady Teana. You're a woman, so she would never expect you to carry a weapon. Just befriend her, make her trust you, and guard her from any danger," explained Seto, thinking his plan was brilliant. Cahara looked at the High Priest like he had gone mad.

"You want me to protect the Pharaoh's girlfriend and be her friend?" asked the Shah Catahl, skeptically.

"I'll drop your death sentence and persuade the Pharaoh to give you royal pardon on all of the charges against you," added Seto in a firm voice, trying to bargain with her. He looked fiercely into her bright green eyes to show her that he meant business. He needed this deal to go through. The High Priest was out of ideas if she refused.

Cahara was surprised by the High Priest's offer. He was going to get her death sentence dropped and get her a royal pardon in exchange for guarding one girl. 'How much easier could this job get?' thought Cahara, excited by the deal. Of course she would need a change of clothes and a weapon first. "High Priest, you've got a deal." She replied, extending her hand. Seto took her hand and shook it, sealing the deal.

"Good. I'll have one of the servants bring you a change of clothes, and what weapons are you familiar with?" asked Seto, putting on his headdress and chest armor.

"I prefer sais. They're easier to hide," replied Cahara, falling back on the High Priest's bed.

"I'll have those sent up as well," retorted the High Priest, opening the bedroom door. "And don't take forever to get ready." With that Seto left Cahara in his room and went to join the Pharaoh.

Seto shortly joined Pharaoh Atem, Lady Teana, and the other sacred guardians in the throne room. The group was conversing about trivial matters, letting go of their protocol. Mana, Mahad's apprentice, even joined in the conversation. Lunch was quickly served on a long, but short-in-stature table that was brought into the throne room. Pharaoh Atem sat on a plush cushion at the head of the table, and Lady Teana sat on his right hand. Seto sat to the left of the Pharaoh, but no one sat directly to the left of him. Mahad skipped the seat and sat next to Karim. Aknadin sat across from Karim, Shada sat to Aknadin's left, and Isis was seated to the left of Shada and to the right of Lady Teana. Seto stared at the empty seat discreetly as the food was being served. He wondered why Mahad skipped it, but he quickly shrugged it off. Conversation soon started up again while everyone was eating. Lady Teana complimented the Pharaoh on his rule, and Atem asked her about the condition of Lower Egypt. Suddenly the throne room doors opened, and Seto along with the rest of the group turned their heads to the door. Standing in the doorway was a woman dressed in a black strapless dress with a wide empire waistband. Her hair was up in a half bun; the rest of her black hair cascaded over her shoulders. It took Seto a minute for him to figure out that the woman was Cahara. He silently prayed to the Gods that the Pharaoh and the other guardians didn't recognize her. Cahara sauntered over to the group and bowed to the Pharaoh.

"What is your business here, lady?" asked Pharaoh Atem, eyeing Cahara suspiciously.

"I was summoned by the High Priest, sire," replied Cahara innocently, eyeing Seto. Then Seto jumped in the conversation.

"Yes, I appointed Cahara to accompany Lady Teana during her stay at the palace," added Seto. The story was somewhat true. He just left out the part of Cahara being the Shah Catahl. The High Priest was sure no one would recognize her.

"You must come and eat with us, Cahara," invited Lady Teana, motioning to the empty cushion next to Seto.

"Yes, you must join us," remarked the Pharaoh, quickly agreeing with Teana.

Cahara couldn't refuse an invitation from the Pharaoh. She gracefully took a seat in between Seto and Mahad. As she sat, Seto noticed that Cahara had cut slits up the side of the dress. Fortunately for Cahara, the High Priest couldn't see the sais that she had strapped to her thighs. Cahara began to fill her plate with fish and poultry that was being passed around the table. She completely ignored the beef, but she did take the fruits and vegetables. Seto noticed this and was slightly intrigued.

"Is something wrong with the beef, Cahara?" asked Seto, taking a sip on his wine.

"No, I just don't like red meat. It's too bloody for me," retorted Cahara in a matter-of-factly tone, taking a small bite of her fish. The High Priest softly chuckled at her answer.

"That's a little ironic. You don't like red meat, but you spill-" The High Priest was cut off by torrent of wine that plunged down on his head. Seto looked up and saw Cahara standing over him with an empty wine pitcher.

"But I like to spill red wine on you. Yes, that is ironic," finished Cahara, smirking and sitting down again. "You might want to change before that stains, High Priest." She said, trying not to laugh. Seto glared at the Shah Catahl, who continued to smirk at the situation. The rest of the group fell silent, amazed at the nerve of the black haired woman. They were even more surprised that Seto had not ordered her to prison yet. Seto's anger boiled, and he greatly wanted to throw Cahara in jail. Unfortunately he did have time to find another guard for Lady Teana. The High Priest stood up.

"Excuse me, Pharaoh," said Seto holding back his anger and bowing to Atem. With that said, Seto left the throne room to change his clothes.

After he had changed his clothes, Seto walked down a hallway that led to the royal garden, looking for Cahara. He was now dressed in a white kilt with a gold waistband, with a silver chest plate, and gold armbands. He wasn't wearing a headdress because he wanted to let the wine dry from his hair. 'I'll get her back!' yelled Seto in his mind. After that thought, Seto found Cahara kneeling behind a short stone wall in the garden. He stared at her, wondering why she was hiding behind the wall. Seto briskly walked over to her.

"What _are_ you doing?" asked Seto, looking down on the Shah Catahl. Cahara looked up to see who had spoken to her.

"Shush, and get down!" whispered Cahara, grabbing Seto's chest plate and pulling him down. "I'm guarding Lady Teana like we agreed. The thing is she doesn't want me around at the moment, so I'm hiding."

The High Priest saw why Lady Teana didn't want Cahara around. He watched at the Pharaoh and Lady Teana meandered around the garden, talking and laughing. Seto inwardly laughed. As wrong as it was to spy on the Pharaoh, he found it very entertaining.

"I do believe she's flirting with him," remarked Seto, softly.

"Yes, but she's not doing a very good job at it," retorted Cahara quietly, turning her head to face the High Priest. She turned back to watch the couple again, but they were out of her view. "Now look what you did. You've made me lose them. Come on."

She stood up from behind the stone wall, and Seto followed suite. They walked to where the Pharaoh and Lady Teana previously were, but they saw now sign of them. Annoyed, Cahara sat down on the ledge of a fountain that was nearby. Her hair glimmered in the sunlight, and her sun-kissed skin seemed to glow. Seto walked over to a pear tree and leaned against it in the shade. He gazed fixatedly at the Shah Catahl. Something inside him wanted to reach out to her and take her for his own. She was exotically beautiful and fiercely independent. Besides her boldness, he thought Cahara was a respectable woman and that she could probably pass herself off as a noble if she wanted to. Seto couldn't understand why he was draw to her.

Cahara watched Seto as he stared at her. She knew he was thinking about something, and she wanted to know what. Since he was staring at her, Cahara wondered if it at something to do with her. She elegantly stood up and went over to the High Priest. Cahara leaned against Seto's side since there was no room to lean against the tree. Her hands crept up his chest slowly, feeling his well sculpted body.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Cahara in a sultry voice, her fingers tracing the grooves in the chest plate.

"Nothing of consequence," replied Seto looking at Cahara, his muscles tensing under her touch. Cahara giggle softly at the High Priest's reaction. She thought it was so easy to make men uncomfortable. Cahara rolled over so that her back was against Seto's chest, and she grab his hand and held it in her's. Seto relaxed and started to play with a lock of her hair. Cahara examined Seto's hand as he played with her hair. The two stood in silence for a moment. Then Cahara broke the silence.

"When will you just admit that you're attracted to me, High Priest?" asked Cahara playfully, getting off Seto. She spun around and walked backwards with a cheeky smile on her lips.

"I never said that," retorted Seto, following after her.

Cahara giggle amusedly and remarked, "Not many men have to." Then she sauntered away to look for Lady Teana and the Pharaoh with a humorous smirk. The High Priest stared at the audacious woman, wanting to return to the palace, but instead he followed her.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Seto exited the throne room along with the rest of the sacred guardians and palace officials. A mandatory meeting that was called by the Pharaoh had just ended, and Seto was a little eager to see a certain black haired woman. Seto still didn't know why he found Cahara so enchanting, and he didn't care at the moment.

"Master Seto!" yelled a voice behind him.

Seto stopped and turned around to see Mahad catching up to him. "Yes, Master Mahad?" He replied, waiting for Mahad. Mahad stopped in front of the High Priest a little winded.

"So, Master Seto, who are you going to take to the banquet honoring Lady Teana tonight?" asked Mahad, curiously.

"I was not aware that you had to bring an escort," replied Seto, firmly. He began to walk, and Mahad followed him at his side.

"Were you not listening to the closing announcements?" asked Mahad, surprised by Seto's answer.

Truth be told, Seto hadn't been paying attention the entire meeting. His mind had wandered to thoughts of Cahara during it. "I must have missed that detail. Thank you for bringing it to my attention, Master Mahad," answered Seto, rushing off. Mahad didn't follow Seto after that.

Seto returned to his room in a rush. He didn't know who he would bring to the banquet. He wanted to bring Cahara, but he thought she would refuse the offer. Seto threw his headdress on his bed, and started to pace around in his room. He did not notice that Cahara was standing in the doorway of his balcony, watching him intently. She leaned against the frame and tilted her head to the side as she stared at Seto.

"Are you all right, High Priest?" asked Cahara, a little worried. Seto slight jumped at Cahara's voice. He hadn't expected her to be in his room at the moment.

"I'm fine." He lied, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"No, you're not. You were wearing a hole in the floor," retorted Cahara calmly. She crawled gracefully like a cat across the bed to Seto. She behind him and leaned against his shoulders. "What's wrong?" She asked, starting to message his shoulders.

Seto groaned as the pressure in his shoulders released. "I have to find an escort for tonight's banquet." He confessed. Cahara laughed at his confession. She pushed him back on the bed and leaned over him.

"Well who did want to take?" asked Cahara, smiling down at him. Seto closed his eyes and imagined Cahara's green eyes. He waited a moment before answering her.

"I don't know," whispered Seto, lying to himself. Cahara smiled warmly at his answer. Her black hair fell over her should and next to Seto's head. Seto took her hair in his hand and started to fiddle with it.

"Well that's not helpful," retorted Cahara, removing Seto's hand from her hair. She held his hand in her and grasped it firmly. She smiled softly and let go of the High Priest's hand. Cahara stood up from the bed and walked to the door. "I have to go help Lady Teana get ready for the banquet. Good luck, High Priest."

Night had fallen on the palace. The temperature was perfect for an outdoor feast. Stars glittered in the sky, and the moon illuminated the night. Slave and servants were putting on the finishing touches in the grand courtyard where the banquet would be taking place. Early guests were already starting to arrive dressed in their finest clothing. Conversations began among the guest as they waited for the palace residents to arrive.

Cahara was inside Lady Teana's bedroom, helping her dress. Lady Teana wore a beautiful purple dress with a gold headdress and gold collar. A cape embroidered with lotus flowers draped from her shoulders. All in all, Lady Teana looked like a queen. Cahara had just finished applying the finishing touches to Teana's make up.

"There you go," said Cahara, as she finished painting Teana lips. Lady Teana looked in her bronze mirror and was elated with her appearance.

"Thank you so much, Cahara. Do you think he'll like it?" asked Lady Teana, beginning to worry.

"If he doesn't propose to you by the end of the night, then I'll drown myself in the Nile," replied Cahara, in a serious but playful tone.

"That reminds me. What are you going to wear?" asked Lady Teana, looking at Cahara's regular black dress. Cahara looked at Teana perplexed.

"I wasn't aware that I was invited…" replied Cahara slowly, sitting on the bed.

"Of course you're invited and I know exactly what you'll wear, Cahara," remarked Lady Teana walking over to her closet. Teana started throwing dresses out of her closet until she came upon a gold dress.

The dress consisted of a bronze and gold sequined brassiere with strings of gold and silver beads draping from the middle of the bust to the middle of the waist. The brassiere was connected to a dancer's belt by sheer gold cloth that would cover the wearer's stomach. The dancer's belt was also sequined with bronze and gold and formed a V over the waist. From the belt draped strings of gold and silver beads that ended also pointed into a V and ended at the wearer's thighs. Underneath the belt, a floor length multilayered gold skirt flowed out.

"I couldn't wear that," said Cahara staring at the beautiful dress, completely awestruck.

"Yes, you can, and you will. Plus you'll match the High Priest perfectly," replied Lady Teana, walking over to Cahara. The assassin was taken back by Teana's comment. Why would she need to match the High Priest?

With the help of her servants, Lady Teana helped/forced Cahara dress for the banquet. They quickly dressed Cahara in the gold gown and did her hair. They pulled Cahara's black hair into a large bun and decorated it with chains of gold. They placed gold chandelier earrings on Cahara's ears, a small gold collar with five more large beaded gold necklaces along with her cat eye pendant around her neck, and four gold bangle bracelets on her wrists. One servant line Cahara's eyes with black kohl and dusted her eye lids with gold dust. The servant also painted her lips bronze. Teana let Cahara borrow her other pair of gold sandals. After that, Cahara looked at herself in Teana's bronze mirror and could believe her eyes.

"Lady Teana, I think you over did it," remarked Cahara, backing away from the mirror.

"Nonsense. You look lovely. Now come. We must go to the Pharaoh and the High Priest," remarked Teana, walking out of her bedroom.

"I'll be right there," sighed Cahara, quickly strapping her sais to her thighs. She didn't think she would need them tonight, but it was better to be safe. Then Cahara quickly caught up with Teana.

Atem and Seto were waiting near the steps that descended to the courtyard. The Pharaoh was dressed in a purple tunic with a gold collar and his Millennium Puzzle. He wore a gold cape over his shoulders and gold sandals on his feet. Seto was wearing a gold kilt with a bronze waistband, a gold chest plate that looked like a winged scarab, gold wristbands, and gold sandals. The two were conversing about a very serious matter to the Pharaoh.

"Pharaoh, if you wish to take her as your wife, then you have my full support. I know the rest of guardians share my sentiments," said Seto sincerely.

"Thank you, my friend, that comforts me for I want to ask her tonight," replied the Pharaoh, taking a deep breath.

"Ask who what?" asked Lady Teana, coming out of nowhere. She curtsied to the Pharaoh. The Pharaoh was surprised by Teana sudden appearance.

"Nothing, my lady. Shall we?" replied Atem coolly, offering Teana his arm.

"Yes, we shall," said Lady Teana gladly, linking her arm with the Pharaoh's. The couple was announced and they descended the stairs into the courtyard. The guest bowed to the Pharaoh and then continued with the festivities. Seto watched the Pharaoh enter the courtyard and contemplating whether he should just skip the banquet.

Cahara stared at Seto for a moment slowly glided up behind the High Priest, and asked, "Looking for someone High Priest? Or did a prestigious personage such as yourself fail to find an escort?"

Seto was dumbfounded for a moment and inhale deeply at the sight of Cahara. She looked like a sun goddess in her golden attire. Seto was speechless for a second. He needed a moment to take it all in. Cahara patiently waited for Seto to say something.

"That can't be you, Cahara." said Seto jokingly, smirking. He crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against a nearby wall. Cahara was about to insult Seto, but then she remembered she was dressed all in gold.

"Lady Teana went a little overboard," replied Cahara, shrugging. She paused for a moment and smiled. "Well are you going to lead me down the stairs or are we going to stand out here all night?"

"What?" retorted Seto, surprised by her comment. He looked at her with a confused expression on his face.

"Well do you see anyone else here dressed in gold?" asked the assassin rhetorically, taking a hold of the High Priests arm and dragging him to the stairs. She stood there waiting for him to take to first step. Seto chuckled softly and led Cahara down the stairs. Much to the High Priest's surprise the assassin carried herself regally, like she was nobility instead of an outlaw wanted for countless murders. Several nobles bowed to the High Priest and the Shah Catahl. Cahara nodded her head to acknowledge them which surprised the High Priest even more. The music quickly picked up as soon as their stepped down from the last step.

"May I have this dance?" asked Seto. Without a word, Cahara allowed Seto to lead her around the floor, dancing a mixed for of the samba and the salsa. The long gold skirt flared out as Cahara whirled around. It also made it hard to move her feet, but she succeeded without tripping. The beads on the brassiere and belt swayed with the movement of Cahara's body. As the couple moved across the dance floor, they saw the other sacred guardians and their escorts. Mahad brought his apprentice Mana. Shada had escorted Isis, and Karim had brought a noblewoman from court. The only guardian they couldn't find was Aknadin, but they were having too much fun to worry about him. Cahara twirled around the Pharaoh and Lady Teana, who were dancing together, and Seto caught her and she came back to him. Cahara was having a grand time dancing with Seto, but something suddenly caught her eye.

"I'll be right back," whispered Cahara, looking over Seto's shoulder then walking around him. Seto looked to went Cahara was walking with a perplexed look on his face.

Lifting up her dress, Cahara ran to the garden that was adjacent to the courtyard. She peered through the darkness, looking for the white object she had glimpsed. She was a little nervous for she could not access her sais quickly as she would have like. Cahara entered through the vines of a willow tree and tried to peer through the darkness. The assassin could have sworn she saw someone come through here. 'I'm losing my mind…' thought the assassin, trying to straighten her thoughts out. She stepped out and back into view of the courtyard.

"Cahara?" asked a voice that was approaching her. Cahara looked up and saw that it was Seto.

"Yes?" She replied to his question in an interested tone.

"Have you seen the Pharaoh or Lady Teana? They have seemed to have disappeared." asked the High Priest, walking up to the Shah Catahl.

"No I haven't. Could they be in the garden?" replied Cahara somewhat anxious.

"Let's check,' said Seto, taking Cahara by the hand, and leading her back into the garden.

Cahara followed Seto into the moonlit garden. The moon reflected in the fountain, making the water glow. It looked very ethereal and majestic. Slow music could be heard playing in the courtyard. The High Priest and the Shah Catahl carefully snuck through the garden, looking for the Pharaoh and Lady Teana. If the couple were in the middle of something, they didn't want to interrupt. Seto and Cahara stayed in the shadows of the trees, hoping that the light wouldn't reflect off of their golden apparel and give them away. They were in the shadow of the pear tree that they stood under just a day ago. There they found Pharaoh Atem and Lady Teana walking near the fountain. Cahara and Seto hid behind the trunk of the tree, peaking their heads around it to catch the couple. An excited smile was plastered across Cahara's face for Teana, and an amused smile danced across Seto's lips as he watched the Pharaoh. The breeze that blew through the garden carried the Pharaoh's and Lady's voices to Seto's and Cahara's ears.

Lady Teana sat on the ledge of fountain, and the Pharaoh soon joined her. The two sat holding hands and staring at the stars in the sky. Actually Lady Teana was staring at the stars, and Atem was staring at her.

"This is an absolutely perfectly night, is it not, my lord?" remarked Lady Teana breath taken. The Pharaoh smiled serenely at Teana.

"Please call me Atem," replied the Pharaoh, "and yes, it is a perfect night."

Atem looked away from Teana, contemplating something. 'Should I ask her now or wait until later?' He asked himself. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Teana said no. Well now was as good a time as any. Atem made up his mind and got down on one knee in front of Teana.

"Teana, would you make this night even more perfect and marry me?" asked the Pharaoh, taking her hands in his. She didn't know what to say. She should say yes. She wanted to say yes, but when she opened her mouth nothing came out.

Teana took a deep breath, and replied, "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes, and marry me," remarked Atem confidently, smiling warmly at her.

"Yes! I will marry you!" exclaimed Lady Teana excitedly, throwing her arms around Atem's neck. Atem lifted Teana up in his arms and kissed her passionately. Then Atem put Teana down.

Seto and Cahara stood behind the pear tree and watched the whole scene. Cahara had to bite her tongue to stifle her laughter. The High Priest thought that the proposal was very entertaining, but he didn't laugh. He was pleased to see that his Pharaoh had found a woman to share his life with. Seto looked back at the courtyard, thinking that should start heading back to the celebration. Cahara continued to watch the Pharaoh and Lady Teana and went wide eyed when she saw them coming towards her and Seto.

"Kiss me, quick!" whispered Cahara loudly, turning to the High Priest. Seto turned back with an expression of surprise on his face.

"W-what?" He stammered, caught off guard by what Cahara had said.

Cahara looked behind to see where Atem and Teana. They were too close for her and Seto to runaway, and they would see them behind to tree trunk. Cahara didn't have time to repeat herself. She grabbed Seto's chest plate and pulled him down to her. Her lips crashed onto his, and she started to deepen the kiss. It was empty and meaningless at this point. Closing her eyes, Cahara wrapped her arms Seto's neck, just to make it look convincing. Seto was surprised when Cahara kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. The Pharaoh and Lady Teana walked by them. They didn't notice Seto and Cahara, until Lady Teana caught a glimpse of gold out of the corner of her eye. Teana pointed out Seto and Cahara to Atem. Atem signaled her to keep quiet and return to the courtyard. When the Pharaoh and Lady Teana left, Cahara opened one of her eyes to check if they were. Seeing it was safe, she broke the kiss with Seto. She panted a bit, and he took a deep breath.

"Sorry, I didn't want them to-" Her words were cut off by Seto's lips.

Seto kissed Cahara with a little more meaning than when she kissed him. His lips brushed against her, tenderly, and then he deepened the kiss. He pushed Cahara's shoulders against the tree, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist. Cahara kissed the High Priest back, feverishly. She did understand why she liked the feel of his lips on hers. It was more than carnal desire, but she couldn't quite figure the emotion out. Seto brushed his tongue across Cahara's lower lip, demanding entrance. Complying with the High Priest's wishes, Cahara allowed his tongue to entwine with her's. Her arms enclosed around Seto's neck. She was in a state of pure bliss. Cahara was somewhat saddened when Seto broke the kiss, and he looked at her with affection in his blue eyes. He had completely forgotten that she was an assassin who helped the Thief King attempt to kill his Pharaoh. Cahara had forgotten that Seto was the High Priest who locked her in his bathroom for a week. Seto rested his forehead on her's and closed his eyes. What were they doing?

"Should we go back to the courtyard before we miss the engagement announcement?" whispered the High Priest, not really wanting to move.

"Seto, I-" started Cahara, her voice a little weak.

"What?" asked Seto, hearing Cahara say his name for the first time. The way she said it was like heaven. He wanted her to say his name again. Cahara gave him a perplexed look.

"You said my name. That's all," explained Seto softly, linking her arm with his.

Cahara didn't say anything after that. She let Seto lead her back to the courtyard. They made it just in time to hear the Pharaoh make his announcement. Seto and Cahara stood near the front towards the right side with the rest of the sacred guardians. Cahara wasn't paying attention to the Pharaoh as he called for silence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Tonight I would like to share with you all that I will take Lady Teana as my wife and queen!" exclaimed Pharaoh Atem loudly, with and elated tone. The guests applauded, Lady Teana blushed, and Cahara scanned the crowd for anyone suspicious looking. As the shouting from the crowd died down, the sound of someone clapping slowly could be heard throughout the courtyard. Cahara quickly turned around to see a large, muscular man wearing patched together hides standing on the steps with a rope in hand. The rope connected to the top of one of the columns that surrounded the courtyard.

"A royal engagement… Let me be the first to offer you my congratulations, Pharaoh," said the man, sardonically.

"Guards, get him!" commanded Atem, with an infuriated look on his face. The man smirked menacingly.

"You mean these guards," retorted the large man, stepping to the side. Then the corpses of to guards rolled down the steps, blood dripping from their throats. The Pharaoh went wide eyed at the sight of his guards' dead bodies. Gasps and shrieks filled the courtyard as the man started to walk down the stairs. The sacred Guardians surrounded the Pharaoh and Lady Teana. The man ran straight for the Pharaoh and his priest and barreled into them. He knocked them all down and grabbed Lady Teana in the process.

"Next time, provide me with more of a challenge!" yelled man to the Pharaoh, backing away with Teana. "Oh your skin is so soft… I'll have a fun time tearing it off." The man stroked Teana's cheek, feeling her flesh.

"Am I enough of a challenge for you, Gahiji?" yelled a voice from the crowd.


	4. Chapter 4

Seto turned back to see who had call out to the large man. The crowd parted, revealing Cahara who was removing the gold skirt from underneath the beaded belt. She also took off her golden shoes, and the jewelry. Cahara walked up to Seto and handed him everything she had just removed.

"Cahara, don't do this," pleaded Seto, taking the skirt, shoes, and jewelry.

"My job is to protect Lady Teana. Remember?" replied Cahara lightly, unsheathing the sais that were strapped to her thighs. Then she walked forward and got into a fighting stance, challenging Gahiji.

"I should have guessed that you would confront me, Shah Catahl," remarked Gahiji, dropping Teana on the steps. He walked down the stairs, drew his scimitar, took a fight stance, and asked, "And I look forward to it. The Thief King isn't here to protect you now. I'll skin you too."

"Gahiji the Skinner, you think I needed that man to protect me. More like he needed me to protect him," replied Cahara mockingly, circling the Gahiji.

"Doesn't matter I'm still going to add your pretty hide to my wardrobe collection," said Bakura, lunging at the Shah Catahl.

Gahiji brought down his sword on Cahara, but Cahara blocked the attack with her sais. She slashed her blades at Gahiji and advanced towards him. He blocked her rapid attacks with his sword and cut at her legs. Cahara jumped and back flipped in the air, causing the blade to miss her. She aerialed towards Gahiji and swiped the sais at the Skinner near abdomen. The battle went on like this for a while. The clashing of steel echoed through the courtyard. The two fighters soon began to tire. Gahiji slashed his scimitar down, aiming for the Shah Catahl's shoulder, but Cahara crossed her sais and defended herself from the blow. The Skinner pushed down, trying to breech Cahara's defense, but Cahara pushed against him. Gahiji was much stronger than Cahara, but the assassin was holding her own pretty well.

"You should give up, Catahl," advised Gahiji in a somewhat mocking tone, still pushing down on his blade.

"So should you," retorted Cahara, glaring at Gahiji. Suddenly she pushed the Skinner off of her and slashed his throat in one fluid movement. Bright red blood sprayed from his throat and onto Cahara's chest and face. Then Gahiji fell to the ground choking on his own blood. His body shook in spasms as blood gushed from his throat. With darkness in her eyes, Cahara took Gahiji sword and plunge the blade into his stomach. She twisted the blade to make sure Gahiji was truly dead. Cahara turned around to face the dumbfounded audience. It the midst of the silence, Teana ran into Atem's arms.

Finally finding his voice, the Pharaoh commanded, "Arrest her!"

Immediately, the guardians rushed forward to grab the Shah Catahl, but before they could touch her, Seto jumped in front of her and stopped the other priests.

"Wait! I hired her to protect Lady Teana!" declared the High Priest, blocking Cahara from the other priests. The Pharaoh looked at Seto stunned by his words.

"You did what?" asked Atem dumbfounded. Then an onslaught of admonishments came from the other guardians.

"She could have killed the Pharaoh!" exclaimed Mahad, glaring at Cahara.

"I was locked in the bathroom the whole week," retorted the assassin with a smirk.

"She could have killed Lady Teana," stated Isis, thinking of the Pharaoh's queen-to-be.

"I was hired to protect her," contradicted Cahara smugly.

"Ah yes, what were you promised? A king's ransom?" asked a voice from behind. Everyone turned to see Aknadin walking towards them. The older priest looked grave and distinguished as he strode down the stairs. Cahara watched the priest, thinking that is was about time that he showed up. Unfortunately, Cahara knew that he could probably come up with a reason why Cahara should be imprisoned that she wouldn't be able to defend herself against. Aknadin walked over to the group, looked at Gahiji's corpse, and then looked at Cahara.

"Did you kill him?" asked Aknadin to Cahara, motioning to the corpse.

"For free," replied Cahara with a proud smile. 'Sort of.' She added in her mind.

"And your alliance with the Thief King?" question he priest, suspiciously.

"He paid me. Well he was supposed to pay me. So, there is no alliance," stated the Shah Catahl in a matter-of-factly tone.

Then Aknadin turned to the Pharaoh, and said, "I see no reason why the Shah Catahl can't be trusted… for now." He looked back at Seto and asked, "How did you get her to agree to protect Lady Teana?"

"Total amnesty," replied Seto, looking fiercely into the older priest's eyes.

"I salute you on your bargaining skills, Shah Catahl," remarked Aknadin to Cahara, in a congratulatory tone.

Cahara gestured to Seto, and replied, "He offered, and I took it."

"Hmm… yes," whispered Aknadin. He turned back to the Pharoah, and suggested, "My Pharaoh, I believe that the feast should be come to an end." The elderly priest eyed Cahara, and she met his gaze with a glare. He smile genially and nodded as if he was bowing. The other sacred guardians were too busy to notice the gesture.

Atem took control of the crowd and dismissed his guests. Slaves came to take away the corpses. As they dragged Gahiji's body out of the courtyard, Cahara mentioned something about just kicking his body into a ditch. It made Lady Teana laugh which resulted in the other laughing. The priests were dismissed, and the Pharaoh personally escorted Teana back to her room, allowing Cahara to walk back with Seto to his room.

"Well that was eventful," said the High Priest, upon entering his room. He started to take of his chest plate and the rest of his adornment.

"No kidding," replied Cahara, taking her hair out of the bun. She saw Seto had placed the rest of her dress and jewelry on a chair in the corner. She looked back on the night's events and still couldn't help but wonder why he had defended her. The Shah Catahl ambled to the balcony entrance and leaned against the frame. She watched the High Priest, intrigued. Seto noticed that Cahara was staring at him, and he returned her gaze with smirk. They stared at each other for a few moments.

Then, Seto asked, "What are you staring at?"

"Nothing," replied Cahara. "I'm simply trying to figure why you risked your reputation to defend me. That's all." Slowly, Cahara walked to the bathroom.

Seto watched her leave. He couldn't help but be enchanted for a moment. The High Priest shook it off and used the time to get change. After taking off his gold clothing, Seto changed into a white kilt. It felt good to get out of the elaborate garments. Then the sound of someone clearing their throat broke the silence of the room. The High Priest looked to the bathroom entrance and saw Cahara standing in the doorway, dressed in a simple white sheath dress. Her dark hair cascaded over her shoulders and down her back. Sitting on his bed, Seto stared at the Shah Catahl. Cahara smirked and sauntered over to the priest.

"Like what you see, High Priest?" asked Cahara seductively, straddling the high priest as she sat on his lap.

"I think you already know the answer to that, Catahl," replied Seto, taking Cahara's hands in his.

"Yes, I do," remarked Cahara breathlessly, leaning forward. "So… are you finally admitting that you're attracted to me?"

"I thought I didn't have to," replied the High Priest.

With in moments, their lips met, and they were engulfed with an earning passion. Seto let go of Cahara's hands and wrapped his arms around her slander waist. Deepening the kiss, Cahara grasped Seto's hair, entwining her fingers in it. Without breaking the kiss, he flipped Cahara onto her back with his body over her's. Breaking the kiss, Seto planted soft, light kisses along Cahara's neck and collarbone. Cahara was in somewhat of a daze, but she quickly got over it.

"We shouldn't do this," stated Cahara softly, sitting upright.

"Why not?" asked Seto curiously, clearly disagreeing with her. Cahara playfully shoved Seto off of her and got up from the bed.

"Because we'll regret it in the end," replied Cahara in a logical tone. "I think it would be better if I roomed with Teana tonight." She said about to walk away from Seto. Before she could move, the High Priest took her hand, stopping her from walking away. Cahara looked back at Seto.

"Stay here," stated Seto. "We don't want anyone thinking you're sneaking into Teana's room to kill her." He added with a haughty smile. Cahara rolled her eyes and reluctantly agreed to stay. He teasingly pulled her back to the bed, and they crawled under the covers together. Cahara laid facing away from Seto, but the High Priest didn't mind. He merely wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her body to his chest. Cahara smirked and chuckled softly, and they fell asleep together.

The next morning, the Pharaoh, Lady Teana, and five of the guardians were eating breakfast in the throne room. Outside the room, they could here the faint sound of a woman's laugh. In that moment, Seto and Cahara walked into the throne room with slight smile on their faces. Before Cahara could get across the threshold, Lady Teana ran over to her and embraced her. The assassin was surprised by the show of affection. Cahara eyed Seto who only shrugged.

"Thank you so much for saving my life, Cahara," said Teana thankfully. "I'm sorry I was able to express my gratitude last night."

"Uh… You're welcome," replied the Shah Catahl, at a lost for words. No one ever really thanked her for killing someone before. However Teana wasn't finished.

"I suppose I should thank you as well, High Priest, for hiring such a competent bodyguard," continued Teana graciously.

"I am ever at your service, Lady Teana," stated Seto, bowing slightly. With that, Lady Teana pulled Cahara away from Seto, and forced the assassin to sit next to her. The guardians as well at the Pharaoh were slightly surprised by Lady Teana's easiness around the Shah Catahl. Seto sat beside Cahara, listening to the ladies' conversation. Soon the Pharaoh joined in the conversation, and the other guardians began to relax. By the end of the breakfast, Atem, Teana, Cahara, and the sacred guardians were joking around like nothing had happened.

Suddenly, the chamberlain burst into the throne room in a panic. The Pharaoh stared at the man, wondering what could have caused his state. Halting before Atem, the chamberlain bowed, breathing heavily. Catching his breath, the chamberlain stated, "Sire, the Thief Bakura has looted a small temple in Karnak."

"What!" exclaimed Atem, standing up in rage.

"Wow… I never would have guessed he would have struck so close to the capital," remarked Cahara cooly, fiddling with her knife.

"Neither did we," added Seto darkly, glaring at the thought. The High Priest rose from his seat, and asked, "Pharaoh, allow me to go out and capture Bakura."

The Pharaoh turned to the High Priest and nodded. Seto bowed to Atem and strode towards the door. When he had reached the entrance, Cahara dropped down from the door frame. Seto opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He looked behind him to the spot where the assassin was sitting and then looked back at her. Finally finding his voice, the High Priest inquired, "How did you-"

The assassin pointed to the ceiling, and asked, "Do you even know where Bakura's hideout is?"

"No, but-" answered Seto quickly.

"Then I'm coming with you," stated Cahara resolutely.

Seto could see that it was pointless to argue with Cahara, and ultimately he could use her knowledge to capture Bakura. Giving in, he raised his hands and said, "Fine."

Back in the High Priest's room, Seto was preparing for the journey to the Thief King's den. Cahara had suggested that he should disguise himself as a Hittite, and that's exactly what he did. Instead of his normal priestly robes, Seto wore a plain beige tunic with a beige long sleeved robe. On his feet, he wore short leather boots. As he was hiding his Millennium Rod inside his robe, the Shah Catahl entered the room carrying a basket full of different colored bottles. Seto suspiciously eyed the bottles and the devious smile that danced on Cahara's lips.

"What are you planning, Catahl?" inquired the High Priest watching the assassin like a hawk as she approached him.

"Nothing…" She replied slowly.

Rapidly the Shah Catahl jumped Seto and managed to drag him into his bathroom. After a lot of pushing and shoving, Cahara finally was able to get the High Priest to sit still. Of course it helped that she had been quick enough to tie him to a chair. With the High Priest unable to move, Cahara started pouring the liquid contained in the bottles into Seto's chestnut brown hair.

"Cahara, what are you doing?" yelled Seto, trying to break free of his bonds.

"Dying your hair blonde. Don't worry it washes out," replied the Shah Catahl coolly, massaging the dye into his hair.

"Why couldn't I have just worn a wig?" asked Seto a little more calmly.

"Because a wig could fall off and then all the thieves would recognize you," stated Cahara convincingly.

After that, the High Priest agreed with her logic and stopped struggling. Cahara smiled contently and continued to dye Seto's hair. She hummed a sweet, slow melody as she worked. After she was done, Cahara untie Seto and told him not to touch his hair. Once he had complied, she shoved out of the bathroom so she could get changed.

While he was waiting, Seto stood out on his balcony, leaning on the railing. A cool breeze blew through the balcony, rustling Seto's robe. The wind rushed through his hair, drying the ends a bit. The High Priest resisted the urge to run his fingers through his hair. Thankfully, the sun was beating down heavily on Egypt, evaporating the liquid from his hair. Seto sighed and closed his eyes, waiting for Cahara. Unexpectedly, Seto felt feminine hands over his eyes.

"You better not doze off in the thieves' den, Seto," said a voice, which he recognized as Cahara's.

Seto removed her hands from his eyes and held them firmly in his. He looked behind him and saw that she was crouching on the rail dressed in the dancer's outfit that she had worn to his party. Then he remarked, "I'll keep that in mind, Cahara… Now is my hair dry enough yet?"

Cahara propelled herself over the High Priest. He swiftly let go of her hands as she landed gracefully in front of him. Gently, Cahara ran her fingers through Seto's now golden blonde hair, messing it up a bit.

"You're good to go… Just throw these on," replied Cahara playfully, tossing him a pair of white linen pants.

Seto looked at the pant and then looked at Cahara who was cartwheeling into his room. He followed her, and asked, "Why should I wear shalwar? They're a Persian garment. And, why are you wearing that dancer's outfit?"

The assassin stopped her acrobatics, and answered, "Trust me. You're going to want pants in the desert, and I highly doubt under normal prisoner circumstances that you would let me change."

Seto chuckled, knowing she was right about the second part. Cahara told him to hurry and then ran out of the room. After taking off his shoes, Seto put on the shalwar. 'I look more like a Persian now than a Hittite,' thought Seto, walking over to a mirror. 'Although I've never met a Persian with blonde hair.' He put on the boots again, tied his scimitar to his belt, and exited his room.

Afterwards, Seto found the Shah Catahl out in the front courtyard with two horses with a few provisions strapped to their backs. He wondered why they were packing so few supplies. Was Bakura's hideout that close? Then he heard the grand doors opening behind him and turned to see the Pharaoh, Teana, and the other sacred guardians joining them in the courtyard. Seto bowed to the Pharaoh. Atem stopped in his track as soon as he saw the High Priest. However Lady Teana was the first to speak.

"Master Seto, I never expected you to take your disguise so seriously." She remarked lightly.

"My dear, Master Seto always takes his missions seriously," said Atem in Seto's defense.

"And he looks really cute as a blonde!" yelled Cahara mockingly. She mounted her horse as the courtyard erupted into laughter. Seto covered his eyes in embarrassment and then glared irately at the assassin. Unfortunately for the High Priest, the laughter had not ceased.

"All right! Enough!" exclaimed Seto annoyed.

Immediately the laughter stopped. Seto mounted his horse in a huff. The horses pawed at the ground, ready to go. Their riders held their reins fast, not wanting the equines to run off on them. Then the Pharaoh bade them to go and bring back the Thief King. Seto nodded and then spurred his horse and galloped through the palace gate. Cahara waved their onlookers goodbye and followed behind Seto. As they raced through the streets, the Shah Catahl soon caught up with the High Priest, riding side by side with him. The townspeople kept out of their way for the most part, and soon they were at the city gates. Much to the High Priest's pleasure, the gates were already open for them. As soon as the duo was out of the city, Cahara raced in front of Seto.

"Try and keep up," joked the assassin, looking back at the High Priest.


End file.
